Sorrow & Venom
by BadgerTheWolf
Summary: Venom and Sorrow are alone together. {author note} So I ship this pairing very hard, and I couldn't really find any fanfics about them so I decided to write this, it's not that great but hopefully it will inspire so better fanfiction writers to have ago? *wink wink nudge nudge* I can write more at peoples request I guess, I love these characters so it would be no trouble at all.
1. Chapter 1 - The Kiss

**Sorrow**

_Stupid vampire_, Sorrow thought not for the first time today, as she rose from the ground she had just fallen onto after going through one of Honor's vigorous stretch and defence routines. Venom, sitting in his usual relax position on the steps that lead into the house, had laughed when she had tried to perform a kick and ended up slipping on a mud patch in the grass.  
>"Shut up!" She said now, as she rubbed at the dirt on her black training pants, "Don't you have something better to do?" she asked grumpily. Sorrow didn't make a secret of the fact that Venom annoyed her, but she couldn't lie; reclined on the steps in his charcoal three piece suit, paired with a dark green shirt and a slim black tie, he looked positively delicious. She knew, however, that while the vampire may look like a GQ model, he could become a deadly serpentine assassin in the blink of an eye.<p>

The vampire in question sat up and ran a hand through his perfectly styled brown hair, "Of course I do Kitty," he gave a dangerous smirk, "but I'm stuck baby-sitting you for now."  
>Squealing in frustration, Sorrow stormed passed him and into the house. Throwing of her clothes as she entered her bathroom, she got in the shower to clean of.<br>It was hours later when she realised her mistake.

Sorrow was sitting on her couch, Venom looming in the corner of the room, when she attempted to stand and collapsed back onto the couch. She had forgotten to do the warm down stretches Honor had taught her and now her body screamed in protest at the use of her over-worked muscles. Venom was by her side and chuckling before she could voice her pain.  
>"Why didn't you remind me!" she spat out accusatorily, she was sure he had neglected to tell her on purpose.<br>"Because you need to learn how to do these things without thinking," his voice was pure provocation, "It's not my fault you're an impulsively little Kitty, now is it?"

Sorrow was launching herself at him before she even noticed; her screeching inhuman and her eyes glowing. Venom caught her easily and pinned her to the ground under him with a snarl on his face. "Don't push me Kitty," he said vehemently, before switching back to a caressing purr, "I was about to offer to massage your poor little muscles for you" he finished, running his index finger down her jaw and over her pulse.

Sorrow snarled at him showing her small fangs, but she was all too aware of his hotly masculine presence above her, his sunglasses still in place over his Snake eyes. Sorrow had found herself drawn to Venom on more than one occasion, his snarky nature the only thing stopping her from throwing her body all over him more than once. Now, she pushed her hands against his chest and spoke softly but strongly, "Get. Off me. Now."  
>Venom smirked again and leaned closer to her face, his lips millimetres from hers, "Make me" he said.<p>

And just like that, Sorrow found herself pressing against the body of a deadly vampire, lips crushed to his in a vicious kiss that had been a long time coming.

**Venom**

Venom smile into Sorrow's lips and pressed harder against her. _Yes_, he thought, _definitely worth it_. Venom deepened the kiss and put a hand under her neck, the other braced on the floor to the right of her head. Venom liked the way she tasted and how the scent of her frustration and desire filled the air around them. Sliding his hand down from her neck to her hip, he slipped his hand under her shirt and over the skin of her back. She broke the kiss to gasp in air, and then claimed Venoms mouth once more. She began exploring his chest with one hand, the other firmly gripped in his hair (messing it up, to his annoyance, on purpose probably).

Her tongue entered his mouth and brushed over his fangs. Venom went completely still, as did Sorrow only moments later.  
>Sorrow broke the kiss and pushed him off her, obviously having finally realised what was happening. "Stay away from me!" she yelled angrily, scuttling to the over side of the room, "GOD! What the hell is wrong with you!? And were you <em>actually<em> going _poison_ me!?" she said disbelievingly.

Venom had not had any intension of feeding her his venom, but to say otherwise would be an admission that he had kissed her because he was attracted to her. So, instead he did what he does best, taunt. Opening his mouth, he allowed a single drop of venom to bead onto his tongue and showed it to her before swallowing it and smirking at her with a wink of his eye, glasses removed and pupils contracting.

**Sorrow**

Furious at him for playing her, Sorrow screamed, stood up and stormed to her room slamming the door between herself and the vampire that was driving her wild. She collapsed onto her bed and slowly, allowed her body to come down from the natural high kissing Venom had given her. Sorrow wasn't sure she would survive much longer, not with Venom around…

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 - The Feeding

Sorrow was hungry - technically speaking, thirsty was probably a better description. But she didn't want to feed, so she tried to seem like she wasn't. Of course, this was a lost cause with Venom around.

He was standing in the corner where the walls met – arms crossed against his chest – when Sorrow walked to the sink to wash her plate.

"Would you stop lurking in the corner? You look like someone out of a stalker movie," Sorrow quipped at him, avoiding looking directly at him. A silent but constant shadow, he followed her round the house and garden. He never got close to her, but he was always in her peripheral vision.

When she turned to look at him, his silence getting to her, his good looks were momentarily marked by a slight frown before slipping into one of his cocky smirks.

"Got to keep you on your toes little Kitty," He said while sliding his sunglasses off his face to reveal his contracting snake pupils, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Sorrow let out a growl-like noise, "fuck you."

"Well it won't matter soon anyway, if you keep starving yourself like this." Venoms face twisted back into a scowl.

Bristling, Sorrow shot back, "I'm not starving myself! I'm just not hungry!"

Venom shrugged, "It matters little to me, your death will simply mean I am no longer stuck on babysitting duty," his pupils twitch slightly as he spoke, as if they didn't know whether to contract or expand, "But what's the point in calling you Sorrow if you won't stop pretending you are Holly." His face was a full on frown now, no trace of sarcasm.

"That's not my name!" Sorrow screamed as she leapt at him, only to be twisted into the wall, now trapped between it and Venom. She stilled and glared at him as both their fangs elongated and they hissed at each other.

"You can't just take a new name and expect people to treat you differently, trust me," he hissed, "the change has to come from you first, and if you don't drink the blood you need you may as well stop pretending to be Sorrow – because you are still just scared little Holly."

Thrashing in his grip, Sorrow tried her best to do the vampire damage. She hated how weak she was compared to him, hated more that he was right. She stilled, and after a moment he released her. _Why had they assigned the most annoying man possible to guard her?_ Sorrow thought, but almost immediately she knew why. It was his job to see if she could control herself or not, but all he did was provoke her. It was unfair that one of the only people that could get under her skin got to decide whether she was in control of herself.

"So, are you going to feed on your own," Venom said, breaking the tense silence, "Or do I have to make you?"

Sorrow said nothing, just glared at him.

"Fine," was all he said before he pinned her to the wall with his body and bit into his own arm. He shoved his wrist into her mouth before she could protest and clutched her nose with his free hand.

"Now feed," Venom demanded, "The sooner you do, the soon this is over."

Furious and embarrassed both, Sorrow bit down on his arm and fed. As much as she hated to admit it, the blood tasted amazing. More than that, _Venom_ tasted amazing. His golden skin was like velvet against her mouth, and as she drank his blood, she allowed his scent to wrap around her. She hated that she found him attractive, and she would never admit it to him.

Venom pulled his arm away, "There," a sly smile, "was that so bad, Kitty?"

Sorrow wiped her mouth and glared, "I'm surprised I can keep your blood down, Poison."

Venom laughed, and it was a seductive purr. "Kitty if I wanted to poison you," he said leaning in to whisper in her ear, "you'd never see me coming."

Sorrow bit his neck, wanting to teach him not to test her, and regretted it the moment she did. Hissing, Venom immediately pulled her off him and pinned her as he bit into her neck. Sorrow gasped, attempting to push him off but failing. She calmed as he drank, unable to fight the pleasure rolling over her from his bite. It was with a hazy mind that she realised that he hadn't poisoned her. If he had, she would have been paralysed – perhaps dead – within seconds. Instead she was melting in his hold.

Too soon it was over, Venom releasing her and stepping back – which caused her to sink to the floor. For a moment, Venom looked uncomfortable, but then he was his usual cocky self again.

"My, my Kitty. Don't you taste sweet," Venom said, "Careful, you might become my dinner if you aren't careful." He was grinning wickedly, and Sorrow turned red. She was so embarrassed, and more so disturbed by how much she liked Venom's touch. Sorrow shrieked and ran upstairs to her room, knowing he wouldn't follow her there. She hid in her room all night.

The next morning, Dmitri came to see her. Sorrow was drinking some of the bottled blood from her stash when he knocked on the front door.

"Morning Sorrow, good to see you are eating for a change," Dmitri said, though she had put the glass in the sink before he had entered.

Sorrow couldn't look him in his eyes, "I thought it was time to stop pretending I'm still human," was the reply she gave, not wanting him to know about what happened the day before.

Dmitri gave her a funny look, but didn't question it, "I came to tell you that you'll be getting a new guard, Janvier," he said, and then smiled slightly, "you don't have to worry about fighting with Venom anymore. He's being moved back to his old post."

Sorrow smiled, "Great, I was fed up of dealing with Poison anyway." But her insides went cold. She internally chastised herself. She hated Venom, he was a pain in the ass.

…..so why did she miss him already?


End file.
